You & I
by Koikokoro
Summary: A Reid Garwin Oneshot ReidxOc . Read it and review : This is my 3rd One-shot with Reid! It's a little longer than the others, but still all about the romance.. sort of. Hope you enjoy and all :D


**Hey, so this is my third Reid Garwin Oneshot! **

**I really hope you'll enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing this! I took my pretty much all night to make it just right, but there still might be some mistakes - I'm not perfect :)**

**Anyway, Please enjoy, and also, please leave a review, that'll make me ever so happy! :D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I kept on starring out the window, watching the raindrops, as they hit the glass, and slowly made their way down. A small sob escaped my lips. Then he was there again. With his icy-blue eyes. And that annoying, yet amazingly sexy smirk. My heart began to ache again at the mere thought of him, and more tears ran down my cheeks. I had been like this for three days now. I still didn't get it. Everything had seemed to be perfect. We had our quarrels, but always managed to sort it out. And then one day, it was over..

"_We need to talk.." He said. The smile on my face slowly disappeared when I saw the seriousness in his eyes. He would usually come greet me with a kiss, always with that infamous smirk of his, plastered onto his lips. "What is it?" I asked. He looked away for a moment. He always did that whenever he felt uncomfortable about something, or whenever he had to do something he didn't like. "I.. I think we should end it.."_

_It took some time before the words finally sunk in. I felt like everything suddenly got tuned out. The sound of the people walking by, while talking to their friends. Their laughter and everything else, turned quiet. He said something else, but I didn't hear that either. His previous words kept on replaying in my head. "I think we should end it"._

_End it. I didn't understand. "..I'm sorry" He said. I looked at him, wanting him to look me in the eyes. But he avoided me. I shook my head. I could feel something heavy in my chest. Aching. He turned to walk away, but I grabbed him gently by the wrist, desperate to understand. He still didn't look me in the eye. "Why..?" I asked him, my voice barely loud enough for him to hear. He didn't answer immediately. When he finally spoke again, it was also with a low whisper: "I don't think we should be together.. We are too different."_

I shook my head. I had been trying not to think about that day. It only made me feel worse. I dried away the new tears. There was a knock on the door. "Hey? How are you?" A familiar voice asked. I let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm fine. Go away" was my simple reply. Another knock.

"Come on sweetie, open the door" I ignored the voice, and returned to gaze out my window. "I'm gonna keep knocking until you let me in!" the voice said. I walked over to the door with an annoyed sigh. With a swift motion, the door was unlocked, and open. I didn't even greet or look at the person behind the door, before I returned to my spot at the window. "Wow, you're really down, huh?" I shook my head. "How did you guess Amy?" I asked with a small hint of sarcasm in my voice. Amy made a sound of shock. I ignored her again. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're gonna stay in here for ever?" She asked. I finally looked at her. Amy had been my friends for some years now, and she always supported me. It was because of her that I had ended up with him back then. My heart ached again, and more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! Come here" Amy said, and brought me into a warm hug. I hugged her back, and the wall that I had managed to built up to hold back the tears disappeared. All the things I had been holding inside for the last four days just came out. I hugged her tighter, crying and sobbing. It was something I needed. I had to get all the sorrow out that had been temporarily living in my heart. Amy was stroking my hair gently, not saying anything. Just being there. And that was all that I needed. A little after, my cries had quieted down to a small sobbing, and a few smaller cries in between. We stayed like that a little longer, until Amy finally broke the silence: "Listen, do you wanna go to the party tonight? I'll get Michael to stop by your house, and you can drive with us?" The party. I had completely forgotten about it. He was supposed to pick me up at eight..

"_You ready for the party?" He asked. I smiled while putting my books back into my schoolbag. "Yeah! You?" He shrugged while looking around. We walked together out of the classroom. As we stepped out on the parking lot, he grabbed my hand. I smiled at him as he leaned forward and kissed me gently. "So, you free to the party?" he asked lowly. I let out a small giggle, and kissed him again. He smirked as I pulled back to respond: "hmm. Maybe." Suddenly he pulled me with him, away from the parking lot, away from the prying eyes of our classmates. He trapped my against a stone wall, and kissed my chin and neck. Once he neared my lips, he pulled away, but not more then an inch. "I'll ask you again: are you free?" He asked with a low, seductive voice. I smiled and leaned forward, and we shared another heated kiss. "Does that answer your question?" I said. _

"I don't think I'm gonna go Amy" I whispered. Amy stopped stroking my hair, and bend down to face me. "Come on sweetie? The best way to forget about him, is to get out and have some fun!" I looked away.

If I looked into Amy's eyes right now, I wouldn't stand a chance. Her puppy dog eyes were impossible to resist. "Come on, I'll take you home if it turns out to be horrible.. Please?" She pushed on. I tried to keep my eyes down, but it was getting harder. "Please? Come on, it's no fun without you!" I found myself looking directly into her brown eyes, and I knew that I was lost.

I walked down the stairs in my midnight-blue dress. My parents stood by the front door, awaiting me with the camera. "Oh honey, look at her!" My mom said, her eyes all teary and swollen. My dad smiled at me. His smile always made me happy, no matter what was wrong.

"You look amazing princess" He said once I stood in front of them. I smiled halfheartedly at them. My mom grabbed my dad's arm and pulled him back. "We're just gonna take a picture, okay sweetie?" She said and without awaiting any respond, she began clicking like a mad person. In the end there would probably about 50 pictures in total.

"Let's go dad. Amy is meeting me at the entrance" I pleaded. He nodded, and followed me out after giving my mother a kiss on the cheek. When we arrived, there were people everywhere. I knew some of them, and at the entrance I spotted Amy and Michael, her boyfriend. "Thanks dad. See ya later" I said. I watched as my father drove away, and then walked over to my best friend. "Heey! I'm glad you came" Amy said while hugging me. I merely nodded, and gave Michael a single wave. The music was already playing inside, and I suddenly felt frightened. Amy seemed to notice. "Hey, it's gonna be fine. Okay?" She said reassuringly. I nodded, and took a deep breathe. She smiled at me. "You look great, okay! He's gonna regret ever leaving you!" I smiled at her. Amy always knew just what to say. We walked in together, and found a place to sit in the far end of the room.

Soon the entire room was filled with people. Michael and Amy left to dance, and I stayed in my seat and watched them. They looked so cute together. The way they smiled at each other, as they swayed to the music. This was how it was supposed to be. This was love. Amy and Michael were the perfect couple, and right now, their happiness surrounded the entire room and the people inside. For a moment I forgot about my own misery, just by watching this couple. Loud voices caught my attention, and I looked around for the source. It didn't take me long to localize it. At the entrance, stood the reason to all of my misery. For a moment, he was looking right at me. Our eyes locked for a single second, before I looked down. My breathing had exhilarated, and I started to find it hard to breathe. My heart ached again, and I felt how the tears started to threaten to fall again. I went for Amy but both her and Michael was no were to be seen. I went through the crowd of dancing people. "Amy?" I called out. No reply. I kept on looking. People didn't seem to notice me as I pushed my way past them. "Amy?" I yelled again. Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist, and I was swung around. My heart missed a beat. The person who had grabbed me, held me close. He gave me a malicious smile as he started to dance, his body pressed against mine. I tried to push away from him, but his grasp only tightened. I fought to get away, but no matter how much I tried, it only made him grab me harder, until I started to hurt. "Let me go!" I said. He let out a menacing chuckle. "Come on, I'm just having a little fun!" He said. I tried to push him away again, but it was all in vane. "Please, let go! I have to go home" I pleaded. His hand started to slide down my back, and I felt fear rise in my chest. "Hey! Why don't you give it a break! She said let go!" I felt myself get released, and I without hesitating, I ran for the doors. Faintly I heard someone call my name, but I wasn't going to stop. I was annoyed with myself. For letting myself get persuaded by Amy to come. And for acting this way. For the moment, I was just going to get away from here. I could call Amy later and explain it to her. "Hey! Stop!" Someone yelled behind me. I didn't turn around to look, I just kept going. And so did my follower, it seemed. I knew I wouldn't be able to run all the way, but I didn't want to stop. Deep in my thoughts, I suddenly tripped, and fell to the ground.

Everything was almost as if in slow-motion. I could see the ground getting closer, and I held out my hands, attempting to break my fall.

As soon as my hands made contact with the ground, the pain shot up through me entire arm, and I gasped in pain. Rolling over, I held my hands close to my body, as if protecting them from further pain. "Are you alright?" A worried voice asked. I knew that voice. I loved it, yet hated it. "Come, let me help you!" I felt the familiar hands gently grasp be, and lift me up. I didn't speak a single word. Neither did I look at the person helping me. The pain in my hands had subsided to a light stinging. "Hey, did that guy hurt you?" I shook my head in response. There was a sigh. "I know you are hurt and probably angry, but please, speak to me!" Finally I looked up. Straight into those icy-blue eyes. For a moment I almost forgot the things around me, but the returning ache in my heart made sure I didn't. He kept looking at me. His eyes held so many emotions. Anger. Irritation. Fear. Worry. And… was it..? "How are you?" He asked. I didn't respond immediately: "I'm.. fine.." He made a single nod. The fear subsided in his eyes, along with the worry. And so did the irritation. Was he irritated by my lack of response before? "And now tell me.. did he hurt you in any way back then?" I shook my head. Now the anger started to fade a little. His caressed my cheek. His touch was gentle, just like it used to be. I looked at him. Confused. What was he doing? He broke up with me, didn't he!? Why was he acting this way now? He made a small smile, and looked down, then looked up again. Slowly, he leaned in. I could feel his hot breathe against my lips. Carefully, as if he was afraid to hurt me, he kissed me. The shock of his action had me paralyzed, but slowly, I began kissing him back. The pain subsided completely. Both the pain in my heart, and the pain from the fall. It was only us, and no one else. Right now, the time stood still. When we parted, he was the first to speak. I would never forget this night, and I would remember his words for a very long time: "I love you" He had told me that before, but never in this way. Never with so much care in his voice. I grabbed him gently, yet roughly, and brought him closer. We shared another kiss, this time, filled with all the feeling that neither of us could put into words.

"I love you too," I said "Reid Garwin."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**SO, what did you all think!? Was is good? Was it terrible?  
Any advise for me to become better? Anything at all!? :D Anywho, Hope you enjoyed reading it, and please leave a review!**

**XOXO**

**-Koikokoro / Stefanie 3 ^^v**

**--------------------------------------------------**


End file.
